


A Real Welcome Home

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Injuries, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Melinda comes home a little injured. Hopefully she didn't wake the baby.
Relationships: Victoria Hand/Melinda May
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 10





	A Real Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for chandak562.

Victoria’s head shot up as soon as she heard the door being unlocked. A moment later Melinda came stumbling in, hair mussed and blood sprayed down one side of her body. It didn't look like it was her blood at least, but Victoria noticed Melinda was holding her side in a way that immediately had her thinking cracked ribs.

“What happened?” she asked, voice low so as to avoid waking the baby in the other room, already up and headed to the kitchen to get a damp rag and an ice pack.

Melinda accepted both, sighing a little when she put the ice to her side. “Mission went a little sideways,” she said. “But I'm fine. We all made it out in one piece.”

Victoria hummed noncommittally, already thinking about how she could punish Coulson for letting Melinda get so injured. He never responded well to threats, so she’d have to come up with something more subtle.

“I'm _fine_ ,” Melinda repeated, probably reading Victoria's intentions on her face. She leaned in for a soft kiss, which Victoria gladly accepted. It had been weeks since their last. “Is the baby asleep?”

“As long as your stumbling in didn't disturb her.”

Melinda smiled a little. “Good,” she said, heading for the nursery, Victoria a step behind. “Let me see her, then you can give me a _real_ welcome home.”


End file.
